


Prompt: Crime Scene

by Lethal_Bread



Series: Prompts For Figuring Out Book [2]
Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: Book gets sad a lot, book doesnt know elnglish yet, hes learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Bread/pseuds/Lethal_Bread
Summary: Book is watching a crime scene and gets reminded of home.
Series: Prompts For Figuring Out Book [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901674





	Prompt: Crime Scene

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid short im sorry

Book's sockets were glued to the TV, mouth forming a small 'o' as the camera pans to the crime scene. Another murder, and they were almost certain it was the serial killer that hadn't been caught yet. Book grinned and chirped once, snapped twice, and then clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. One of his new housemates shivered, that meant he was complimenting the killer somehow. How the negative being could think something so grotesque and cruel was impressive, they weren't sure. Book squeaked shrilly, looking behind him before going silent, smile dropping to a straight line, and his shoulders sag as he turns back to the television.


End file.
